Immortality
by OtakuGirl2002
Summary: Don't judge me by what what you've seen in me, what you've seen in me is only what I've chosen to show you. Afterall, just because someone smiles at you doesn't make them your friend. Let me tell you the truth without hiding behind the lies of others. My name is Haruno Sakura and this is the story of my immortality. (I DON'T OWN NARUTO)


Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura and this is the story of my life, rather, the story of my immortality. I was born in the land of Ice on the 6th July, 538bc. Which was around 1478 years ago. I'm old, aren't I? Not that anyone would know, I still look like an 18-year-old girl. I have a secret. It's the reason I'm not dead and will probably never die. But, I can't tell you yet. You'll find out soon if you live long enough.

I should start from the beginning,

533bc, it's the 6th of July my birthday, today I'm 5-years-old. I fiddled with the Rosario choker around my neck and decided I should go for a walk. The land of Ice is in poverty so it's not the best to walk around at the moment, it can be quite dangerous but for some reason no one approaches me they usually stare for a moment and quickly look away when I catch their eye. 'It's probably because of my pink hair and wide forehead' I tell myself. Nevertheless, I can't help but feel that they know my secret. Mother and Father said I shouldn't tell anyone, so I never did. I slowly approached a field of flowers that I had never seen before. It's so beautiful. I want to go pick some flowers but I start to feel nervous from all the eyes looking my way so I went on my way home. "I can't wait to tell Mother and Father about the pretty flowers!" I sang as I skipped. I walked to the door of my house, there was a strange smell but I disregarded it. "Mother, Father, I'm home! Guess what I saw to-" she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence when she saw her Father on the floor in a puddle of blood. Her eyes widened and her pupils constricted as she walked towards him in disbelief. "RUN SAKURA!" she heard her mother scream as she was being dragged towards where the living room is, where Father is. "So this is your other sweet little daughter". The man who was dragging Mother by her hair said. Another man walked out of the kitchen and went behind me, he grabbed me and held me tight and faced me towards my Mother. "Heh, she can enjoy the show then". He said and the man holding Mother grinned as he began taking his clothing off. "Sakura! Sweetie! Close your eyes, mother is going to be okay." My mother cooed trying to get me not to see what the man was about to do to her. However, I couldn't close my eyes. I couldn't move. I'm so scared. I watched my mother cry in pain as the man thrust into her. A while later he finally pulled himself out of mother, I can't tell how long it's been, it felt like hours. The man pulled out his sword with a feral grin and cut mothers head off. I screamed. As loud as I could. But no one came. Both males looked at me, I could see it in their eyes, I was next. The men came towards me and ripped my clothes off, one thrust into me and I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I just woke up, the man's sword was swinging down and slashed my neck. I'm dead.

I felt dizzy, my eyes fluttered open, 'what happened' I ask myself. I sit still for a couple of minutes before I break from the daze I'm in. 'I remember, Mother and Father are dead.' I thought. Tears started to escape. 'I died. How? Why am I still breathing?' my mind is spinning there are so many questions 'Is imotou (younger sister) okay?' 'Was she killed?' 'Are grandmother and grandfather dead?' 'What about Uncle Jun?' I avoid looking in the direction of mother and fathers dead bodies and walk towards the kitchen. There I see grandmother and grandfather on the floor, blood everywhere; it looked like they had been tortured, they're missing fingers and one of grandmothers eyes had been gouged out. 'They must have been ninja' someone said inside of Sakura's mind. 'Who's there?!' Sakura shouted aloud. 'I'm you, you are me. Though please do call me Saki.' The voice replied and Sakura thought she was going crazy because she knew the voice was in her head. 'Go check on imouto, hurry' Saki said. Sakura ran to her imouto's room and went straight to her crib. She's dead. Sakura screamed in mental agony. Crying for someone to tell her that this was a silly joke. But no one did. Sakura blacked out again but not before seeing uncle Jun's body sitting up against the wall of her imouto's room, without any limbs.

Ever since that day, 1473 years ago, I hated my very existence, I hated my birth.

5 years later

I'm 10 years old now, it's been five years since the death of my family. I still live in the same house. In fact, I haven't left the house since, I figured if I didn't leave I would just starve to death and rot like disgusting person I am. However, I didn't. I haven't eaten or drank anything for the past five years and I'm still breathing. I'm incredibly skinny and probably look like a skeleton but I'm still alive. WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE! Sakura screamed in her head out of frustration. 'STOP! You're going to make me go deaf.' Said Saki. 'Shut up liar. You have no physical functions; I am your physical body. I can't make myself go deaf by screaming in my head.' Sakura replied not admittedly finding comfort in talking to the voice in her head. 'Whatever, smartass.'

I finally decided I should get up, at least move around the house. So that's what I did, I stood up leaning against the wall slightly and stepped over mothers body. I never moved or buried their bodies. I felt the house was safer with them still here. The stench scared away potential trespassers. I walked through the hallway and noticed that one of the floor boards were slightly sticking out, and like any curious person, I pulled out the floorboard. Underneath I found a mysterious looking box with a silver cross with a ruby in the middle. 'It looks like my Rosario' I thought. I opened the box to find a scroll and unrolled it. I slowly started to read the scroll….

 **DOB:** July 6, 538bc

 **NAME:** Sakura Shennagan Haruno

 **PARENTS:**

Eri Shennagan

Takeshi Shennagan

 **SIBLINGS:**

Chiisai Shennagan - DOB~ August 9, 536bc

Mika Shennagan Haruno- DOB~ March 14, 539bc

Sasori Shennagan of the red sand- DOB~ June 29, 537bc

Gaara Shennagan Subaku- DOB~ July 6, 538bc

Yuka Shennagan Nakamito- DOB~ November 12, 540bc

 **OTHER RELATIVES:**

No other relatives

 **ABILITIES:**

immense chakra reserves, complete chakra control, other abilities S rank classification.

I want to say I was surprised, but I couldn't feel anything, I have a family but they're not my family. I feel like an empty void of darkness.


End file.
